An Angel's Promise
by luckypixi
Summary: Set during Family Matters. As Castiel is about to leave, Samuel has a problem and ignites an argument between Team Free Will. How will they react when their grandfather picks a fight with their angel? No slash. Please read and review!


**Hi!**

**This is just something I came up with after watching The Third Man. I decided to put it at the end of Family Matters instead. **

**No slash.**

**I hope you enjoy this- please don't forget to leave a review! **

**Enjoy!**

**Onwards...**

'Of course. Your problems always come first' with a faint sense of annoyance, Castiel readied himself for flight.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Samuel sat back in his chair, still clutching the spot where Cas had inserted his hand, searching for his soul. He looked up at the angel stood by the window.

'I am in the middle of a civil war. I need to return to heaven.' Cas spoke with an intensity which made Dean very uneasy. He hadn't had much time to explain to his grandfather the extent of Castiel's duties. He hadn't thought it would come up.

'We're in the middle of a war too, you know.' Samuel stood up, regarding the angel with steely eyes. Cas' blue eyes blinked, his head cocking to the left.

'I understand that and I have already stated I would do the best I can to help, heaven permitting.'

'"Heaven permitting"' Samuel repeated. 'So you win the last apocalypse and know your gonna give the rest of our problems a miss?' he scoffed, turning away. He caught sight of Dean's face, which he was surprised to see had turned into a furious scowl. The elder Winchester was watching the scene with a face like thunder.

Castiel, it seemed, was also getting angry. 'I am not 'giving it a miss'. I am trying to stop all out mutiny in heaven and also help Sam and Dean.' He stepped closer to the older hunter, who stood his ground. 'As you said, I helped stop the last apocalypse on your home, earth. Unfortunately after those events there now threatens an apocalypse in my home.' His eyes narrowed. 'I am not willing to do all I could for you and do nothing for my own family.'

'Then why help at all? It seems like your own problems are stopping you focusing on the matter in hand. What about Sam?' Samuel's voice got louder, signalling an all out shouting match.

'I already told you; I will do all I can to help Sam. I've never come across this before, so I am unsure of how to handle this. I will find a way to get Sam's soul back.'

'Why bother? Heaven seems more important to you than Sam.'

Cas opened his mouth to angrily retort when he was cut of from a loud shout coming from behind him.

'Alright that's enough!' Dean had finally had enough and, with his brother next to him, united now more than before, he stepped up to his grandfather.

'Cas already said he'll be back. He's got other priorities right now, he's doing the best he can.' Dean stood in front of Samuel, who hadn't backed down.

'Like I said, he's obviously got bigger fish to fry.' Samuel's tone was mocking and he refused to look at Castiel, who was watching the scene with angry eyes.

'Who the hell are you to judge him anyway? You don't know what he's done for us? Huh? Do you know what he's done, what he's sacrificed?'

Samuel stayed silent. Of course he didn't know. He'd been dead during the apocalypse.

Dean nodded. 'No. You don't. So don't you dare have a go at him.' he pointed. 'That guy has died for us twice, given everything, killed for us. He gave his all to this damn apocalypse and you repay him by making him feel guilty about fighting for his own family? He didn't have to help us; he chose to. Which makes him a damnsight better than you will ever be'

Samuel stayed silent. He had crossed the line and he knew it.

'Thank you, Dean.' Castiel looked Dean straight in the eyes and watched Dean nod at him. The angel faltered slightly as an ear splitting scream echoed through the sky; one only he could hear; another one of his siblings was dying. He had to get back up there, while there was something left to save. He turned back to the window, staring through the night sky.

'Go Cas.' Sam addressed the angel, knowing he had to get back.

'Yeah, Cas. Give 'em hell' Dean tried to put on a happy face, making a joke to lighten the mood.

Castiel nodded, again, reading himself for flight. He was stopped, yet again, by the oldest hunter in the room.

'Hey, Castiel.' Samuel spoke in a soft voice, knowing he had done wrong and was ashamed of himself.

Cas turned to look at him.

'I'm sorry. I spoke out of line. I was wrong.' The elder hunter stuck out his hand. Still not used to this human custom, Cas stood for a few seconds watching the hand. Samuel smiled and shook his hand, and Cas, catching on, took the hand and held it, moving his arm up and down.

The angel nodded, standing back. He nodded to the Winchesters; Dean waved back.

In the blink of an eye, he was gone.

Samuel let out a long hiss of air, before turning back to his grandsons. The youngest looked away, reverting back into the soulless man who was confused about his life, while the eldest held his gaze, his eyes steely.

'We got work to do.' Dean told them both, turning on his heel and striding from the room.

Samuel looked at his namesake, the young man shrugging and following his brother from the room.

Samuel sighed and followed them.

He guessed this wouldn't be the last time he would see that damn angel.

And next time, he would apologise properly.

**I thought I'd include Samuel because he would add a spin on the situation.**

**What do you think? Good? Bad? Please review and let me know!**

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Luckypixi**

**xxxx**


End file.
